Sister to the Prince
by Aiduial
Summary: The tale of a young elvish baby found abandoned in a camp obviously attacked by orcs. She was taken in and adopted by the family of the king. Please let me know if you want more!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I'm not claiming anything belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien. Anything you see that is unfamiliar is mine. The characters Thoron, Aiduial and Mithaelin are all mine.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"My Lord, we found an abandoned campsite at the edge of the forest. The residents had apparently been slaughtered by orcs. We searched the camp and found this."  
  
The elvish scout handed a tiny, bedraggled bundle to the king. The grey cloth was splattered with mud and unraveling in places. Thranduil proceeded to unwrap it as his young son peered over his shoulder. All of a sudden, wailing rent the air of the throne room. The young prince jumped back in surprise, before leaning back in, closer to examine the source of the noise.  
  
"A babe?" asked the king, "and elvish too... I wonder why she was at the camp. Thoron, was there any sign of her parents?"  
  
"My Lord, there was none. Either they were carried off, or ran away."  
  
"So this poor child has no known family or home. Was there anything in the camp that struck you as out of the ordinary for being in such a place?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. There was a necklace wrapped up in the child's blanket with her. I have it here." He approached the dais, and handed the item over. The king turned it in his hands, examining the piece of jewelry. It was a simple Elven flower made of sapphires set in mithril, on a mithril chain. He placed it around the girl's neck, as it was a girl-child.  
  
"We shall keep her then. She shall be raised as my daughter. I shall call her Aiduial, the Morning Star. Say hello to your new sister, Legolas." He held her towards his son, that the youngling could see her better.  
  
"She's awfully little," said the little elfling.  
  
"You were too when you were her age. Run along son," said the king smiling and ruffling his son's blonde hair, "Go find Lord Elrond's sons; he brought them to visit if I remember correctly."  
  
"Yes father!" exclaimed the boy, his leaf green eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of seeing the twins.  
  
"Thoron, would you take my new daughter to the nursery? I shall need to make preparations for a feast tonight. Oh, and please inform Mithaelin that Aiduial is in her care now that Legolas doesn't need her."  
  
"Of course Sire, I would love to." The scout bowed, and left the room, the tiny bundle in his arms containing the baby who had gone from a nameless orphan to the princess of the realm of the woodland elves in such a short time.  
~*~ A/N: 'Ello there. Just wondering if anyone hear wants to know how this story goes on or not. 


	2. The Princess's Birthday Part 1

Disclaimer- I'm not claiming anything belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien. Anything you see that is unfamiliar is mine. The characters Thoron, Aiduial, Mithaelin and Kano are all mine.  
  
Part 1 of Chapter 1:  
The Princess's Birthday  
  
"Oh Father!" gasped the awestricken elfling, "she is so beautiful! Is she for me? Oh please say yes, please do!"  
  
Thranduil gazed lovingly down at his youngest child. She had grown since that day when she had entered his life, into a lovely maiden with reddish gold-brown hair and piercing blue-green eyes. Her normally fair face was flushed with excitement. 'Had it really been five centuries since she first came to me?' He chuckled to himself, "Yes darling."  
  
"Ooh, what's her name?"  
  
"We left that you, Aidi," her brother laughed, ruffling the russet ringlets on top of her head. She slapped his hands away, and approached the tall mare in front of her. She was obviously bred by the men of Rohan, and her coat was a gleaming chestnut. The mare tossed her head, obviously filled with restless energy.  
  
"Well... I shall call her Kano, leader." she reached out a tentative hand, allowing her new mount to smell her. The mare nudged it with her snout, causing her to laugh.  
  
"That suits her, all right," Legolas commented slapping the proud chestnut mare on the shoulder, "Would you like me to help you practice with a bow?"  
  
"Wahoo!" she screamed as he swung her up onto his shoulder and starting off in the direction of the archery range.  
  
"Be careful and come back in time to get ready for dinner and the ball!" called their father.  
  
"We will!" came the joyous reply.  
  
"Legolas loves her dearly," a voice in the shadows startled the king and he turned to see Mithaelin, the girl's nurse/caretaker.  
  
"Mithaelin, she is growing up so fast." he said, a trace of regret in his voice.  
  
"I know, and Legolas looks to helping to bring her up as best he can. She also loves him greatly even if the pranks she pulls on him aren't the nicest."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why must I always spend hours getting ready Mithaelin?!? The Men only spend two and the male elves only half more, except maybe my brother, but he only takes three at most! Yet I am required to spend at least four in the dressing room! I can't stand it!" Aiduial's frustrated cries rang though her chamber.  
  
"Because you are a maiden and the King's daughter, which practically requires you to look your absolute best at functions of state or celebrations. This certain celebration also just so happens to be your birthday feast, so you must look good, as even more attention will be on you at this time."  
  
Sighing, Aiduial turned back towards the mirror with a scowl. She didn't think it should take nearly this long to dress and do her hair. The gown her father had given her in honor of her 500th birthday was gorgeous. It was royal blue with silver threads, and had wispy thin sleeves that began at the off-the-shoulder neckline. There was a belt, her flower pendant and her tiara which were all of silver intertwined with mithril and tiny white gems sprinkled through the elegant, yet simple hairstyle. The sight of the slender elfling would have been quite enchanting if it were not for the scowl which darkened her brow.  
  
"Cheer up pouty-face!" the masculine voice from behind startled her, and she whirled on the intruder.  
  
"Legolas! Please save me! I think I'm dressed well enough, don't you?"  
  
"Aidi, you certainly must have more patience with Mithaelin she only wants what is best for you, I certainly think that it is time for you to make your entrance. Arwen has arrived, by the way. She just finished freshening up in her chamber and is waiting for you in the central hall. Come, I'll escort you, as I'm afraid if I carry you, I'll rumple that magnificent gown of yours." Giving her his arm he threw her worn-out nurse a wink, assuring that he would take good care of his kid sister.  
  
~*~  
  
"Arwen!" Forgetting all pretenses of dignity, or being grown-up, Aiduial ran to greet her best friend. The two elflings were around the same age, at most a decade apart. They didn't see each other often, as their fathers were busy governing their realms, making sure that things went right, and overseeing the educations of the elflings under their care. It was only when these two rulers would visit each others' kingdoms that their daughters saw their best friend, even though the courtiers going between the kingdoms always had something from one to the other. They hugged each other tightly, and then held each other at arms length to look at each other.  
  
"Oh it's sooo good to see you! I've miss you so much! I saw your horse when we went ours away in the stable. She's beautiful. She seems almost a stallion, so free tempered and tall! How've you been?" The words tumbled from Arwen's lips like a river tumbling over stones, faster and faster.  
  
"Slow down! I'll answer all of those later. We must act like 'princesses' now. I do wish they'd let you come earlier, though, and then we wouldn't be in this mess, really. We would have had time to talk, at least." Aiduial was so happy to see her best friend, but she could feel her bother's gaze on her back and knew that is was almost time for them to make an entrance.  
  
She was right, because at that moment, he began to speak. "Aidi, time to go in. Arwen, would you come in with me, please? Elrohir, please do me the favor of escorting the little squirt, I mean, my sister. No, don't try to kill me with that glare of yours Aidi. You know I'm immune. Time to go!"  
  
Aiduial fumed slightly at her brother in the few seconds before the curtain opened. His comments and silent chuckles were too much. She and Arwen shared a look which said, 'They'll pay for this later!'  
  
A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews! One comment to the public- this is no Mary Sue! Oh, and I haven't decided the significance of that pendant of hers yet... It wasn't in my original story. Please R&R!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul- I'm glad you like it! He should end up being the usual annoying older brother... I hope.  
  
Mor a Green- I'm glad you like it too! Is this chapter long enough? The prologue is a bit short, I must admit.  
  
Snitchy- (I'm gonna call you that 'cause I know you!) You already know what happens! You're my beta, aren't you?  
  
Nevermind- Much as comments are appreciated, flames are most certainly not. As I stated before, this is most certainly NOT a Mary Sue, and Aiduial will have absolutely NO romantic interest in Legolas. Would you fall in love with someone you thought to be your older brother? No. As for the question of him being the king and not adopting, People do lighten up after a while. But yet again, right now, Legolas has no love interest. He will later, but ahhh... That's later. She's no Mary Sue, though, rest assured. I'm not mad, just a little upset you took my character for a Mary Sue. Believe me, people made sure I never wrote those in my life. 


End file.
